Typically, a drive system for a vehicle comprises a prime mover (such as a diesel engine), usually outputting constant power, and which powers a generator, which in turn drives motors in each of the vehicle wheels. System speed of response, maneuverability and varying conditions are usually not of concern. When such a drive system carries a load having multiple degrees of freedom, with resonant frequencies lower than that of the drive system itself, maneuvering of the vehicle is difficult if not impossible.